Calvin Johnson
Calvin Johnson (known on DWTS as Calvin Johnson Jr; born September 29, 1985) is an American NFL player. Biography Retrieved from abc.com Calvin Johnson Jr. was born in Newnan, Georgia. He is known to many as one of the NFL's best wide receivers of all times. Most people in the football world know him as "Megatron." He is also a philanthropist and a family oriented man. Johnson's journey to where he is today is credited to his parents, Calvin Johnson Sr. and Dr. Arica R. Johnson. They instilled in Calvin at an early age that putting God first, maintaining good grades in school, being obedient, possessing good character and striving toward a purposeful mission in life are some of the necessary ingredients to life success. Johnson never forgot what his parents taught him, because his actions continue to speak louder than words. During his years at Sandy Creek High School as a scholar, stand-out athlete, all-state speedy wide receiver, Johnson became the nation's top recruit and helped his team win the regional title in 2003. He was named one of AJC's Super 11 in 2003 as a junior for the best football players in the state of Georgia (34 receptions, 646 yards, and 10 touchdowns as a junior and added 40 receptions for 736 yards and 8 TDs as a senior). He also received many awards and trophies. One in particular was the highest award given to a member of the senior class on graduation day, the Atlanta Journal Cup for excelling and showing leadership in community activities, arts, athletics and academics. As a tribute to Johnson, Sandy Creek High School retired his number 81 jersey in 2010. After being recruited in 2003 by top Division I schools, highly publicized signee Johnson decided to attend the Georgia Institute of Technology. In 2004, he was rated as one of the nation's top 10 record breaking performance wide receivers and top 100 players virtually by every recruiting analyst during his senior season. Johnson was named rookie of the year, player of the year, best wide receiver in the nation by IGN.com, a two-time all-American wide receiver, Paul Warfield Trophy recipient, Biletnikoff Award winner, and 10th 2006 Heisman vote for 76 receptions, 1,202 yards, 15.8 avg, and 15 TDs. Johnson was a first round NFL draft pick by the Detroit Lions and later broke Jerry Rice's single season record for receiving yards, which had previously been 1,848. He also set NFL records for consecutive 100-yard games (8) and consecutive games with 10 or more receptions (4). He also tied Hall of Famer Michael Irvin's record for most 100-yard games in a season with 11. During Johnson's off season, he devotes a lot of time to his foundation. Founded in 2008, The Calvin Johnson Jr. Foundation, Inc. (CJJRF) is a non-profit organization dedicated to the education, training, and social development of at-risk youth, along with providing financial assistance to community organizations. Calvin is partnered with Pro Lindsay Arnold. Trivia Johnson, Calvin Category:Males Category:1985 births Category:Living people Category:American football players Category:Dancing with the Stars Contestants Category:Season 23 Stars Category:Contestants on the Ben and Toad's Contest Category:Ben and Toad's Contest season 10 contestants Category:Contestants Category:NFL wide receivers